The present invention relates generally to induction heating and, particularly, to a system for controlling the output of an induction heating power source based on the induction heating device coupled to the induction heating power source.
Induction heating is a method of heating that utilizes a varying magnetic field to heat a work piece. This varying magnetic field is produced by transmitting an alternating current through an induction heating device. A work piece located inside or in close proximity to the induction heating device is exposed to the varying magnetic field, inducing movement of electrons and causing a flow of eddy currents within the work piece. These eddy currents and resistance to current flow within the work piece cause the temperature of the work piece to rise. Thus, the amount of heat induced in the work piece may be controlled by changing the magnetic field strength as a result of varying the amount of alternating current flowing through the induction heating device.
An induction heating system typically comprises an induction heating power source and an induction heating device that is coupled to the induction heating power source. Again, alternating electrical current flowing from the induction heating power source and through the induction device produces the varying magnetic field. In traditional induction heating systems, several different kinds of induction heating devices may be coupled to the same induction heating power source. For example, a given induction heating power source may supply power to an air-cooled induction heating device or, alternatively, a liquid-cooled induction heating device, for example.
Different induction heating devices, however, present different operating limits. That is, certain operating parameters that may be appropriate for one kind of induction device may lead to damage of a second kind of induction device. Indeed, different induction heating devices may have varying limits with respect to the amount of electrical current that may flow through the given induction heating device before damage is a concern. Thus, although the same induction heating power source may be used to operate these different induction heating devices, the induction heating power source may be operable to produce an output undesirable to the coupled induction heating device, potentially causing damage to the induction heating device. Therefore, a technique to mitigate the likelihood of the operating limits of an induction heating device from being exceeded is desirable.